footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018-19 Premier League: Match day 35
Phil Foden's first Premier League goal returned Manchester City to the top of the table as they overcame Champions League conquerors Tottenham at Etihad Stadium. Aleksandar Mitrovic's second-half penalty spoiled Eddie Howe's 500th game as a manager as already relegated Fulham won at Bournemouth. Gerard Deulofeu scored an impressive double as Watford kept their European ambitions alive with a comfortable victory over Huddersfield. Leicester substitute Harvey Barnes scored in stoppage time to secure a controversial Premier League draw with West Ham in a frantic finish at London Stadium. Brighton ended a run of five successive defeats as they picked up a valuable point in their battle against relegation against Wolves at Molineux. Newcastle manager Rafael Benitez said he 'wants to compete' after watching his team beat Southampton at St James's Park. Everton produced a thrilling display to outclass a woeful Manchester United at Goodison Park and expose all the problems facing Red Devils manager Ole Gunnar Solskjaer. Arsenal's hopes of a top-four finish were dented after Christian Benteke's first goal in a year helped Crystal Palace to an excellent win which confirmed their Premier League place. Liverpool returned to the top of the Premier League but were made to work hard for victory at relegation-threatened Cardiff City. Chelsea moved above Arsenal into fourth position in the Premier League as they were held by Burnley in a thrilling game at Stamford Bridge. Christian Eriksen's stunning late winner finally ended Brighton's resistance to boost Tottenham's hopes of a top-four finish in the Premier League. Southampton manager Ralph Hasenhuttl said his side are "not safe yet" after they conceded a 90th-minute equaliser to draw at Watford. Arsenal missed the chance to go fourth in the Premier League as they were outplayed by Wolves at Molineux. Manchester City struck an important blow in their pursuit of a second successive Premier League title with a convincing derby victory over Manchester United at Old Trafford. Match Details Saturday 20 April 2019 | goals2 = | stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,489 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- | stadium = Dean Court, Bournemouth | attendance = 10,511 | referee = David Coote }} ---- | goals2 = Deulofeu | stadium = Kirklees Stadium, Huddersfield | attendance = 23,957 | referee = Roger East }} ---- Pérez | goals2 = Vardy Barnes | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 59,960 | referee = Lee Probert }} ---- ---- | goals2 = Lemina | stadium = St. James' Park, Newcastle | attendance = 52,191 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Sunday 21 April 2019 Sigurðsson Digne Walcott | goals2 = | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 39,395 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- Aubameyang |team2 = Crystal Palace |goals2 = Benteke Zaha McArthur | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 59,929 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Milner | stadium = Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff | attendance = 33,082 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Monday 22 April 2019 Higuaín | goals2 = Hendrick Barnes | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 40,642 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- Tuesday 23 April 2019 | goals2 = | stadium = Tottenham Hotspur Stadium, London | attendance = 56,251 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- | goals2 = Long | stadium = Vicarage Road, London | attendance = 19,170 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- Wednesday 24 April 2019 Doherty Jota | goals2 = Papastathopoulos | stadium = Molineux Stadium, Wolverhampton | attendance = 31,436 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- Sané | stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester | attendance = 74,431 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- League table after Match day 35 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2018-19 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2018-19 Premier League results Category:2018–19 in English football